Mirror Mirror
by KujakuValentine
Summary: Mai is upset about the events that have passed...joey... waking the dragons. my2nd fic, not too good. Song fic to Mirror Mirror by M2M joeyxmai


A/N: I'm in the middle of another fic right now but I have to get this one done that way it's out of the way. Oh this Is based on the song, Mirror Mirror by M2M and It's right after the waking the dragons thing. Cause you know that the yugioh series just ended and that they are only on series 2 in japan. And that means that we have to wait for a while. Oh great. I'm only making this a one shot, Ok?..ok so I've already thought of a seaquel …thing.. it's like Joeys side of the story! Any ways…. Yeah, I've added things to it so it might not exactly fit the orrigional story line. Sorry to those if you have a problem, I do welcome flames!

Disclamer: yeah yeah I don't own yugion and this song. I need to do something so that way I actually do own something for once!

_Why don't I like the girl I see?_

_The one who's standing right in front of me._

Mai was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She wanted to get away from the hectic situation that she had just left. After Dartz and the Orichalcoes she was way to out of it.

She had power, she had money, that's what she had been wanting, and yet once again she was at wits end with it all. It was dark outside; the ocean didn't show any signs of the weather getting any better either. Kyoto was much nicer than Domino city though, and that break was exactly what she wanted. She was staying at one of the hotels that lined the beach and the ocean. A/n: I know that the geography is messed up, I failed the class what do you expect, Kyoto is nowhere near the ocean is what I'm getting at.

Suddenly her hairbrush fell from her hands as she thought she saw the seal of the Orichalcoes appear on her forehead. "No, I-I didn't do it." She stood up and slowly backed away from the mirror, her heart was racing and she fell to her knees. "It's my fault that all of them were hurt, Joey and Valon, they both… it's my fault." She knew that it was her mind playing tricks on her again.

She tried her best to hold back the sobs that she was containing inside of herself, "Why?" she covered her face with her hands and let her nails sink down into her flesh causing her to feel a sharp pain that she ignored, "It's always my fault. I'm the one that changed… why did I-"

_Why don't I think before I speak?_

_I should have listened to that voice inside me._

Mai shut her eyes tight letting the tears run down her cheeks, it was all over and done with but it still didn't change the fact that she had said so many things to hurt them all.

She shook her head remembering what she had said to Joey when he was chasing her in the back alleys of Domino city one night when they had crossed paths.

"I don't want you following me Wheeler!" She was sitting on her motorcycle glaring at him.

"Mai, you gotta stop this! You're gonna end up getting hurt!" Joey stood only feet away from the motorcycle; he dared not approach it in fears that she might drive away before hearing him out.

"I'll do what ever I want wheeler. The only person that you need to be concerned about is your little friends." Mai put her helmet on, "I don't want you or your stupid little group, I never wanted to be 'friends' and I never asked for your help."

Joey started stepping towards her as she was preparing to drive off, "But Mai you're part of the group. You are our friend! We have to help ya!"

Mai kicked down on the ground, shifted the clutch and left Joey in a cloud of dust in the alley.-

Mai shook her head harder, "I only wanted them to accept me, to help me."

I must be stupid 

_Must be crazy _

_Must be out of my mind_

_To say the kind of things I said last night_

Mai rose to her feet and flung the hairbrush at the hotel mirror. It shattered into a thousand pieces and fell all over the floor. She wanted to tell them everything, Yugi and the others needed to know that she blamed herself for everything that had gone on. She picked her things up and threw them into her bag, she was going to head back to Domino city and she was going to let her pain out weather the others liked it or not. Mai paused looking at the glass that was covering the floor; she could see her face in the reflection of the tiny little pieces. "Stupid little Valentine, look what you've done."

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall 

_You don't have to tell me _

_Who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lye to me_

_And bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back_

_To me_

_To me_

Mai ran down to the parking garage and climbed onto her motorcycle. She started it mechanically and took off heading toward domino city. As she rode she saw images of Joeys face popping up in her mind. She softly shook her head and sighed. "Ok so I do care about him, they all are my friends, so they all deserve an apology." She increased her speed and passed a few of the slower vehicles driving down the road. She let the tears that she had been holding back finally fall freely, "I owe Joey the most. He's done way too much for me."

Mirror mirror lye to me 

_Show me what I want to see_

_Mirror mirror lye to me_

Mai smiled, "You know, I might get back to Domino and find that none of this is real." She nodded and her soul seemed to leave her eyes, "This all has to be a dream. Everything is a dream!" Mai laughed as she went down the road through a dark tunnel forgetting that she was putting her self in danger going around the cars the way that she was.

Why did I let you walk away? 

_When all I had to do was say_

"_I'm sorry"_

Mai had been driving for some time and she had let her speed drop as her emotions started to smooth out. During everything Joey had never once given up on her. She did notice that he was getting a little discouraged, she had seen him during one of the mornings that everyone was actually out, he had tried to reason with her and she only pushed him away more.

"Give up already." She shouted at him while she was walking with Valon, Alistair, and Raphael. The three boys seemed to pay no attention to Mai's bickering and only seemed to care about the still stray souls that were running about the city, "You just don't get it do you? I don't want you around Wheeler."

Joey's expression looked defeated and lost, "Mai…I…is this what you really want?"

The three boys had looked to finally see what Mai was yelling about. They seemed to give her an ego boost, and she felt more compelled to yell at Joey, "YES! YOU FINALLY GET IT!"

Joey took a few steps back shaking his head as he did so, "I…I'm still gonna keep trying…even if that means agreeing with this entire thing…I wont give up on you…but…" Joey turned around and headed in the opposite way that Mai was walking. She smirked when Alistair and Valon patted her on the back. When the two quit paying attention to her she noticed the look on Raphael's face, "You should never betray those who love you, especially if they are that good at heart." He whispered. Mai turned around to see that Joey was nowhere to be seen. She had let the one person that she cared about get hurt. -

_I let my pride get in the way._

_And in the heat of the moment_

_I was to blame._

Mai parked in the available parking lot and walked across the street to the Domino city park. She sat down on a bench that was unoccupied and sighed, "What's wrong with me? Am I that desperate to be the best?"

Joey looked at her from across the room, "You're not serious? Mai, this isn't you! The old Mai would never say those things!" Yes these quotes are off! I know I was just trying to get a point across

Mai let her shoulders sink, "That's cause I got rid of the old Mai, she was weak and she only held me back."

Joey's eyes grew wide, "What!"-

Mai sighed at the thought, "I'm always doing this, running into him and knocking him down." It's was Mai's fault that Joey had suffered so much, he obviously cared about her, but when it all came down to it, when they were in a fight, Mai always threw the punches. She stood up from the bench that she was sitting on and headed across the park, she had to go do something in Domino, she was driving herself crazy thinking about everything.

I must be stupid 

_Must be crazy_

_Must be out of my mind_

_Now in the cold light of the day_

_I realize,_

Mai walked around the all too familiar streets and stopped in front of a shop that was closed for the day. It was late so she understood why it was closed, but she still wished that it were open. She looked through the big glass windows hoping to see one of her friends. It was Yugi's grandfather's shop.

She shook slightly, she couldn't stay around the shop, and it was bringing back way too many feelings way too fast. She swore she heard Joey's laugh in the distance but when she looked up he wasn't there. She started to walk away from the shop crying again.

She made it to all alleyway and leaned against the wall. She remembered being told about Joey's gang and his dad, that Joey had gone through more in his childhood then most of the people that lived on the entire earth had gone through in their entire lives. She sank down against the old brick wall and sobbed, "I miss you guys so much." She looked down the cold dark alley thinking about how lost she was, and yet, Joey always seemed to show up when she needed him the most. Mai hugged her legs and shook, "Joey…"

It was getting colder the more she thought about it. She knew this feeling all too well. This was exactly how she felt before Valon had found her. She had been lost and at the end of her rope. It was never Valon that she had needed though, it was always Joey. He could always fix anything. It never mattered what was wrong, he could fix anything just by laughing at her, or smiling. The little things that he did fixed everything. "I love you."

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall 

_You don't have to tell me_

_Who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lye to me _

_And bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back_

_To me_

Mai stood up and walked back over to the shop making sure that she wiped the tears that were still flowing off of her face the best that she could. The glass made her smile, she knew that the shop still belonged to Yugi's grandpa, and that everyone still hung out there. She even knew that Kaiba came there every once-in-a-while. She saw a picture arrangement sitting on a stack of books that was right next to the glass. It was something that Yugi had set up to make everyone know that they were appreciated. The first picture was a group shot of Yugi, Anzu, Tristen, Bakura, and Joey. There was another that had Duke, Rebecca and Serenity in it. One with Malik, Ishizu, and Odion. One with Rex and Weevil. One with Kaiba and Mokuba. Another with Mako and Espa. Then there were other pictures that were not taken as group shots. Alistair, Valon, Raphael, Pegasus, Dartz, Noa, Shadii, Yami Yugi, and Mai.

Mai looked at the description under the picture. It had explained how they met Mai and what they knew of her location. It reads,

Mai Valentine (Kujaku).

Duelist kingdom, Mai seems to sit on the sidelines and shows up at the most inconvenient moments. She usually doesn't hang out with us a lot and I guess that's why we don't know a lot about her. Her current location is unknown. If you have any information on her please contact the shop. We all miss her and hope we find her soon. we miss you.

Mai smiled through her tears, "That's really cute and stupid at the same time." Mai reached into her pocket and pulled out some lipstick. She used the back of her had to wipe away the tears that were running down her face. She began to write on the window in the deep red makeup. 'Dear yugi, I'm not dead. I stopped by but nobody was here as usual. I hope to see you soon, Mai'.

She looked at the ground when she finished writing. She didn't want them to know that she liked them, it wasn't her. Then again, joining up with Dartz wasn't very her either.

If only wishes could be dreams 

_And all my dreams would come true_

Mai began to write more on the large pane. "If I could come back and re-write everything that I have done to you guys, I would." She spoke while she was writing, it was just loud enough for anyone that was nearby to hear, even though no one was even out on the streets. "If I could make everything that I've ever wanted come true, I would, I've never ill wished on any of you."

Mai sunk to the ground for about the tenth time today, her tears had run dry and her sobs had left her, she was only num and cold. She had stopped writing but she still spoke, "If I could only dream about what I hope for, then maybe my nightmares wouldn't control me, just maybe I could hold on for another day. And then when I finally dream about you guys I can become part of you guys, then I'll be more comfortable. Not so lost anymore." "I could make everything up, to you Yugi and especially to you Joey."

There would be two of us 

_standing here in front of you._

Mai looked up at the sky, "I would show you that all in a day, I've changed my heart and I know that I need to have you guys around." "I cant live without you guys. You're the only friends I've ever had. I've lived a life of loneliness and everything was about money and power." Mai lowered her head, "Then Dartz came and he gave me just that. And now I'm being faced by two Mai's the one that wants nothing more than to be alone and live a world of riches and then the Mai that wants to be in love, the Mai that wants friends."

If you could show me 

_That someone _

_That I used to be_

"I want to go back to being that old Mai, but I don't know how any more, I'm so lost, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do anymore. I don't know how to be me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do to get us to go back to the way we were for that short time. I want to be who I feel, but I cant do that. Not when you guys aren't here, you guys taught me who I was. You guys taught me that I don't need to prove my self to anyone."

_Bring back my baby_

_My baby _

_My baby to me_

Mai sat with her head in her hands, still talking to herself, "I love all of you, and I never wanted to give that up. I knew I would leave though, and that I would end up hurting all of you." Mai heard footsteps in a distance but ignored them, the city was hosting a popular duel tournament and anyone that mattered to her wouldn't be around to hear her confession for quite some time.

"Yugi, I'll never get to tell you that I actually thought that you were the cutest little porcupine in the world and that if it wasn't for you welcoming me to the group that I probably wouldn't be here."

"Anzu, you seriously get on my nerves and I can't stand your voice. You're always with Yami and you cling to him like play dough, but despite that I still want to be your friend, and maybe those speeches do help me get through things sometimes."

"Tristen, you're a nerd. You seem to get caught in the most impossible situations but despite it all, if a friend needs you to fight for them, you're there to support us all the way. You tell us all that we're doing something stupid and yet follow us to the end."

"Serenity, you help us believe in ourselves. You've gone through things that none of us have, and you prevail. You may be obnoxious and pesky, but you're here thick and thin."

"Duke, you kick us into shape and then let us know that we're not alone in our struggles. You protect your friends hearts, even if yours gets broken in the process."

"Rebecca, you've shown us that we can reach new heights and the some if we believe and then pursue."

Mai sighed, she knew that she sounded stupid and that she was never going to get to fix anything that ever went on. "Kaiba, as much as I hate you, you understand me the most, you don't have friends. Actually you do, but you're like me and you believe that you don't need to try, that everyone will soon back off. You think that maybe you can get on without them, but you don't realize the little comments and things that you say boost us all to the end, and that makes you one of us."

Mai shook as she thought about how to finish, "Joey…. how do I say anything to you? I can't even begin or end. You've tried so hard to show how much you cared, and I push you away. I push the one person that I love out of my life. I run away in hopes that I can forget it all, to get rid of it. Then my mind goes back to the shadow realm and I remember how much I missed you." Mai dug her nails into her scull, "God, I'm so stupid, I fell in love with a kid, a kid that will never understand me!"

Mai jumped when she felt someones arms slide around her and then rest their head on her shoulder. Her eyes glazed over when she saw Joeys short sandy blonde hair slightly hiding his eyes. He softly smiled at her as tears filled his eyes. "You came back."

Oh 

_You don't have to tell me _

_Who's the biggest fool of all_

Mai quickly was turned around and forced into a hug. She felt her breathing go rapid and her eyes well up with tears. "Joey I-"

"You came back." Joey hugged her tight and shook as he held her. "I told them you would come back."

Mai leaned on him letting her tears happily fall; she could at least explain everything to him. "I'm sorry for every thing."

Joey sat up and looked at her as the tears slid down his smiling face, "Why?"

"I've caused everyone trouble. I only made matters worse and then in the end, everything could have been avoided if I would have just stayed away. The boys would have stayed away, Valon wouldn't have chased you, he wouldn't have even tried to harm you if I would have just stayed where I was."

Joey grabbed her shoulders, "You didn't do anything. It would have happened anyways! Mai everybody was worried about you because you're our friend and we don't want anything to happen to you."

Mai leaned over on Joey and buried her face in his white t-shirt, "I thought that I would never see you again."

Mirror Mirror I wish you could lye to me 

_And bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back…………………_

_To me…_

Joey stood up bringing her with him. "Mai we have to get inside."

Mai moved away from him and nodded, just then it started to rain. "Right on cue."

Joey nodded at her with a half smile, "Yeah." He pulled Mai to him, hugging her tight.

"You can't ever leave me again Mai, you understand?"

Mirror Mirror lye to me 

_Show me what I wanna see _

_Mirror mirror_

_(Spoken) Lye to me…………… (End of song)_

(I MUST CONTINUE!)

The two headed toward the door of the shop. Joey grabbed the handle and Mai frowned, "Joey the door is-" Joey twisted the handle and the door opened, "Broken." He grinned.

The two walked in and Joey closed the door behind him. "Gramps hasn't tried to fix it yet. Plus he thought that since everyone entered the tournament that one of us might end up losing and need to come back."

Mai looked at him confused, "Wait, why are you…. Didn't you enter the tournament?"

Joey smiled childishly, "I totally got my butt kicked," His goofy face suddenly turned angry, "Stupid Kaiba, he rigged that contest so he could beat me right away!"

Mai leaned her head on Joeys shoulder and closed her eyes, "You'll get him some day."

Joeys face turned red. "I-I know that. Y.. You just wait! I'll show him! Hey you know what, I'll duel in your name Mai! That way that everyone knows that-"

Mai had become interested in his ranting, "That what?" Mai eyed him carefully trying to make him nervous. "Well?" She carried the 'ell' so that Joey knew that she was waiting for him to say something.

"Uh…" Joey leaned over and hugged Mai again, "I heard you talking." Joey had calmed down and mellowed out, "I promise that I'm gonna do everything I can to take away your pain and to prove myself to you Mai."

She blushed slightly, "You don't need to prove yourself to me Joey."

"But I will, cause..I love you too."

Mai's face turned deep red as she felt Joey softly kiss her. She let her eyes slowly drift shut and she put her arms around his neck slightly deepening the kiss. Joey was slightly taken aback and moved away smirking, "So you're gonna stay?"

Mai nodded trying not to smile to big, "As long as this is our little secrete."

Joey winked at her, "Course." He leaned down and kissed her again. The sky continued to darken and the rain fell harder leaving the couple in their own sanctuary.

The end! 

Kujaku: I finished! please don't be insaulted that I'm using Mai's last name as my pen name! ; my other pen name means 'you bstrd sencored for the kids!

It's Kono Yaru. But it's not as cool as Mai's name. Plus, I always roll play as Mai, 99 so why not? Anyways, you can flame me on the story if yah want.

Harpie Girl: ¬¬ yah, that's worth flaming.

Kujaku:HOW'D you get out of my deck! (Yes I have Mai's deck )

Harpie Girl:Pft, you're the one writing this stupid thing!

Kujaku: Oh yeah, anyways, this song is really cool, but it's neater if you listen to it and think of your own way that Mai relates to it. Anyways, try it it's neat-o!

Harpie Girl: Talk about the story already!

Kujaku: Oh, the fic actually got really boaring, I wish I could make music videos for it, cause I know all the clips that I would use! SO, If some one does make one you gotta tell me! Actually if you know of any Mai music videos tell me!

Harpie Girl: yeah, ok, she's gotta go now!

Kujaku:being taken away: GOOD BYE EVERYONE! Look for the part two thing of this story! (does anyone remember the episode that Joey and Mai are first dueling in the orialchoes and Yugi is surprised that joey is willing to give up his soul for Mai? Did anyone think that yugi was a little dumb for not seeing that joey likes mai _that_ way? Just a thought)


End file.
